Discovering the Past
by JonasBROgirl8816
Summary: The only thing that she came remember is a set of rules and a name. These two things drives a young woman to hell and back for answers.
1. Chapter 1

I've been told the best way to hide something is to keep it to yourself. If you must, only tell your secret to one another person.

You'll never believe me where I learned that little bit of information.

And of course-

I have a secret.

You would believe me if I told you. It can-and will-blow up in my face if anyone found out. Hence, the rule…okay guideline to me. But they're going to be something that I never forget. As a child, I learned them unknowingly picking up information that would save my life many times over. I've added a few over the years but have always remembered the original rules.

Like for example one of mine- Never go topless while wearing stripper shoes.

Now an original- always carry a knife.

My little secret?

Well, that's why I'm standing outside an apartment building at three o'clock in the morning. The person that I was looking for had just returned from a long day at work. He looked dead on his feet. My target accidental dropped his keys before entering giving me a nice view of his ass and a chance to make sure that he was the only that I was looking for.

Nice view.

I shadowed him to the door, making sure to slip inside after him. My target waves to the man at the desk. The fool doesn't see me standing in the shadows. As he makes his way to the elevators, I pull my knife. He isn't going to know, which is sad for an NCIS agent. When I was close enough, I slipped my arms around his waist and pressed the knife against his skin.

"Say Hello to your girlfriend." I hissed.

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo froze.

"Hello baby cakes." Tony cooed softly and turned around in my arms to give me a hug.

"Hey Baby." I cooed back. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Walk backwards." I hissed. Tony did what he was told. I was surprised that he hadn't tried to do anything. Yet.

As soon as the doors closed, Tony pushed me away and tried to pull his sidearm. I was faster.

"Don't try it." I ordered. "Slowly now drop it to the floor and kick it over this way."

Wordlessly, he did what I ordered. "I don't know want you want but I don't have it for sure." Tony said after the task was done. "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"Nope. We're getting off." I smirked. Tony showed no emotion when the doors opened. "Move."

"Right. I don't know if I really want to done that because more then likely you're going to shoot me anyway." Tony said flashing a hundred watt smile at me. "Can I at least call my Boss?"

Stupid man. I rolled my eyes and tossed the knife at his head. It missed but inches.

"What the hell lady!?!"

"Walk. NOW!"

"Fine, ya bitch."

Oh, I wish that I could have really kill the man on the spot. But…he was going to have his uses.

"I'm guessing that we want to go to my apartment?"

"Very good."

I followed Tony as he lead the way to the door. It wasn't far. He fished the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. We entered with me kicking shut the door after myself.

"Sit down on the couch."

Tony did what I asked.

"Call your boss."

"So you are going to kill me?"

"No I just need to be arrested by someone that I trust."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time for Discovering the Past_

_"Call your boss."_

_"So you are going to kill me?"_

_"No I just need to be arrested by someone that I trust."_

…….

"Hi Boss." Tony said happily.

I waited to hear the reply. The phone was on speaker.

"What the hell do you want Tony?" The voice snapped.

"Well, Boss right now I'm being held at gunpoint."

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What the hell DiNozzo?"

"I'm being held at gunpoint so that you can come and arrest her."

"Who ever you are speak!"

"Jethro Gibbs?" I asked.

"Sit tight. I'll be over in ten."

Tony closed the phone and gave me a cheeky grin. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave my gun in the elevator?"

"Do you think that anyone is going to be looking for a gun in the elevator at three o'clock in the morning?" I asked settling myself into the chair across from him.

"Well…you do have a point." We sat in silence for a few seconds. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm dead on my feet."

"Bullshit. We're going to wait for Gibbs."

Tony jumped on my slip. "How do you know that Gibbs is my boss?"

I kicked myself mentally. "Shut the fuck up DiNozzo. My friends say that I have a "happy trigger finger."

Tony rolled his eyes and gave me a smug smile. "Yeah, how man of your friends are still living?"

I twitched in reaction but didn't say a word. I need him alive and unhurt if my plan was going to work.

"You have blue eyes."

I twitched in reaction. God. I wish I could shoot him.

Tony didn't move or speak again until there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Boss. The lady is in the living room with me!"

I watched out of the corner of my eye to see Jethro Gibbs coming into the room gun drawn.

"I don't know what I want to see more, Boss taking you down or You taking Boss down, lady."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. "Shut up."

"Right Boss."

"Now, what the hell do you want?" Gibbs asked me coldly.

"I'm surrender nicely if you don't shoot me."

Gibbs eyed me up and down. "Fine."

Tony flinched when I dropped my gun. I reached for the back up at my waist and dropped it. I brought my right leg up to relieve myself up another back up. I lift the back of my jacket and pulled out my cuffs, a second knife, and cell phone. Each object were dropped onto the floor.

"Search her, Tony." Gibbs ordered his gun never leaving me.

The other man jumped to his feet and patted me down. He wasn't shy.

"Want me to take my clothes off?" I hissed.

Tony looked up thoughtful. "Well-"

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry Boss. She's clean."

"Cuff her and let's go."

"Boss-"

"Use her's."

"Right."

I rolled my eyes at the pair. After an accident I had a few years back, I've always made sure that I'm able to get out of my own cuffs.

I didn't say a word as Tony hooked me up. Gibbs finally lowered his weapon. He took a step closer.

"You have blue eyes." He whispered, inches from my face. His eyes had a far away look in them. His ice cold mask was showing a crack.

"No shit." I grinned. "Anything else that you want to about me Agent Gibbs?"

The crack disappeared.

"Let's go, Lady." Tony said, pushing me forward. "It the elevator boss-"

"I know." Gibbs said. "Next time, don't lose it." He turned quickly on his heels and stalked from the apartment.

"Call McGee and Ziva." Gibbs called over his shoulder.

"Boss- I gotta lock up! I can't do it with her!"

I swear I heard a growl coming from the older man.

"Fine. Meet us at NCIS."

I was drug forward by Gibbs. Tony was on the phone as we left.

So Tony did service his purpose. Stage One of my little plan. Complete.

Now to start Stage Two.


End file.
